


Noah Centineo Fluff & Smut

by kread17



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gay, Gay Smut, Hot Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, celebrity, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kread17/pseuds/kread17
Summary: Liam Sanderson was hiking one day to see a certain face that he recognized helping him after he fell down.
Relationships: Noah Centineo/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Noah Centineo Fluff & Smut

The Hike

It was around 8 am on a Saturday and I was busy hiking up a steep hill with my camera. I was wearing a purple t-shirt, black shorts and my dark blue trainers. I made a promise to myself to be more in shape so I decided to hike on some days. I thought I could take some cool shots of the landscapes as I hike. It would be a good addition on my website. I own a photography company so I am my own boss which is quite cool.

It was the beginning of Fall, my favourite season, so some of the leaves were slowly turning brown and even one leaf landed on my head as I was taking a photo of a white daisy. I picked it off my head and put it on the ground as I continued to hike. I took a small swig from my water bottle. 

As I was walking up the hill, which was quite steep, I was listening to one of my playlists so it could help me abit as motivation. I was humming along to 'GOOD by Erin McCarley whilst struggling with the hill. Why did I do this to myself and why did I take this fucking route like a dumbass?

After dealing with that bitch of a hill, I was walking on a dirt road and some dust was flying into my eyes. I wish I remembered to bring those sunglasses so this wouldn't happen again. Learn from your mistakes, Liam! When I was walking, I didn't look at the ground so I tripped on a rock and fell head first. Oh shit! I quickly checked my camera to see if it was broken or not. The lens was shattered.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed. It is expensive to replace a lens. I noticed a person with an oversized grey shirt and black shorts running towards me. He helped me up.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked. I looked at him and I realised that it was NOAH CENTINEO.

"Y-You are…" I stuttered.

"I'm Noah." He smiled.

"You are Noah Centineo!" I exclaimed. Was this ACTUALLY happening to me?

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." I answered. There were some scratches on me but it wasn't serious. He noticed the glass on the ground and he looked at my camera.

"I can get you a new lens for your camera." He kindly offered.

"No, no. You don't have to. I think I got a spare lens or something." I refused the offer.

"You sure? I really don't mind." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry." I replied with a smile.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Liam, Liam Sanderson." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Liam." He adjusted his cap and I noticed his stubble. I was trying not to fanboy in front of him. Just be normal.

"It's nice to meet you too." I gave a goofy smile. I couldn't help it.

"Awww, you are a cutie." He gave me a soft smile and I felt some warmth on my cheeks as I heard him.

"No, I'm not." I chucked a bit.

"Yes, you are. Trust me." He said.

"Nah. There's plenty of guys who are better looking than me."

"You are really cute and good looking." He debated and pulled me closer by my hips. My cheeks got hotter as he pulled me closer. I shook my head.

"Prove it." I said and he started to kiss me. I instantly melted into the kiss, it was unexpected but I enjoyed it a lot. He took off his bag and threw it in the dry bushes. He started to pin me against a tree. I pulled away from his lips. "Are we really doing this, here?" I asked.

"Only if you want to. We don't have to." He said in a soft tone. Oh my fucking god. I'm going to get fucked by Noah Centineo. This must be in my head.

"S-Sure, let's do it." I bit my bottom lip after I responded. I saw a smirk forming on his face and he started to kiss my neck slowly and sensually. The stubble rubbed against my neck which made it more enjoyable. I couldn't help but let out some quiet moans escape from my lips. I grabbed the bottom of his striped shirt and started to take it off. He stopped kissing so I could take off the shirt properly. I couldn't help but stare at his bulky body. His v line was defined and I traced his body with my hand.

"Much better in person." I was in a trance from looking at him. 

"It's all yours, baby." He started to take off my shirt and threw it on the ground. He slipped off my shorts as well. I took off his shorts and he was commando. I looked at his 7.5 inch hard and slightly girthy cock.

"Holy shit!" My jaw dropped. It was bigger than it was in the video. He looked at me with his lustful eyes and lifted my legs as I was against the tree.

"Want me to use spit?" He asked and I shook my head.

"N-No. I want to really it raw and nothing else." 

"Naughty boy. I like that." Noah started to slide in his cock into my ass and I let out a small whimper. "I'm not hurting you. Am I?" He asked with a concerning tone. It was clear that he didn't want to hurt me.

"No. It's fine. It has just been a while." I responded.

"Okay. Just tell when it gets too much." He started to thrust slow and deep. I grabbed his curly hair with one hand and grabbed his shoulder with the other one as my whimpers turned into quiet moans. I was trying not to be loud just in case of anyone heard us. I could feel him filling me up as his thrusts were getting harder. His lips landed on my neck again and his stubble rubbed against my skin. I could feel some bites and sucking as time went by. My moans were getting slightly louder but I was trying to contain myself. Noah was getting faster and his dick was probing my prostate.

"Oh fuck, Noah!" I let out a loud pleasurable moan. I searched around to make sure no one heard me.

"You like that, huh?" He whispered in my ear with a husky voice. 

"Yes, I really do!" I took my hand off his shoulder and started to stroke my cock. I stroked at a fast speed. Noah kept thrusting at my prostate and I was a moaning mess because of his hard thrusts. My cock was leaking precum as I was getting closer.

"Shit, I'm getting close!" Noah groaned into my ear.

"Me too, daddy!" I let that word slip out of my mouth and a soft pink appeared on my cheeks.

"Daddy. I like that." He smirked. "Why don't you cum for daddy?" He said in that sexy husky voice which made me cum instantly.

"F-Fuck." I panted. "Cum in my ass, please." I begged him. He gets faster and he came in my ass with a loud groan.

"You have a great ass by the way." Noah smiled and pulled out. We both got dressed and grabbed our stuff.

As we finished getting ready, Noah gave me a warming smile.

"Want me to drive you home?" He asked.

"That would be great. Thank you." I smiled back and we walked towards his car. He unlocked it and opened the door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I let out a small giggle. I sat down in his car and looked down at my broken lens. "I hope I have a spare one laying around in my studio." I sighed. Noah placed his bag in the back seat and sat in the driver's seat.

"You have a studio?" He asked whilst starting the car.

"Yeah. I have my own photography business." I replied.

"Is it just you?"

"Yep. Just me. I have a self-made business." I smiled proudly.

"That's awesome, dude! Is it doing well?" Noah was asking questions as he was focusing on the road.

"It is doing kinda well. I'm still pretty new." I stated.

"You need determination and patience. You will get clients soon enough." He was really positive which made me happy that someone liked my company.

As we arrived at my house, Noah stopped the car. I grabbed a black pen and a small bit of paper from my small camera bag. I wrote down my phone number and handed it to him.

"Call me or text me sometime." I smiled.

"I will. You seem like a cool dude." 

"Thanks. You are pretty cool too." I said whilst opening the door and got out. I looked at him with a smile. "See you soon, Centineo."

"See ya, Liam." He winked and I closed the door. He drove off.

I walked to my door and unlocked it. I went inside and searched for a spare lens in my studio.

"Where did I put that lens? I swear I got a spare one somewhere." I searched for a solid five minutes until I found it. I carefully took off the broken lens and replaced it with the new one. I removed the SD card from the camera and imported the photos onto my laptop.

During the afternoon, I was focusing on my website layout and putting some of the nature photographs on Instagram. From time to time, I was thinking about Noah and how he fucked me on the hiking trail. How could I not think about it? It was fucking amazing and insane! This was the best hike ever! Now, I got to play the waiting game to see if he texts me or something.


End file.
